rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Yuna Matsushita Initial Character Build (LayShad)
I've got most of the details worked out on my ork Adept but I still need to work on contacts and knowledge/language. She belongs to an ancient, disenfranchised noble family. Centuries ago, they joined a rebellion against the emperor which failed. When it was clearly failing, her ancestors fled to their back-country lands while their braver allies were slaughtered. But her family was considered too small and worthless to be troubled with, and survived. They teach the children that surviving is the only rule, a belief that served them well when most of them became orks and were placed in Japanese concentration camps, in the living memory of the family elders. The family is currently very poor. Recently, several cousins have headed off to the big city to earn their fortune, ignoring the strong advice of those elders. They have vanished and my character is heading to the city to retrieve them. Her contacts will probably be members of ork families her elders knew in the camps (I need to read up more on that topic) and she probably won't have much in the way of local knowledge. We've modified the cat mentor spirit (I was considering rat as another option). She's bound to protect other orks as well as she can. She's particularly good at blending in and vanishing among the crowd. Hahns said that while Japanese society has grown more accepting of metahumans, orks in particular tend to only get low-class jobs and most people don't really notice them. I figured this concept would help her not be noticed during runs. She should send some of her money back to her family (I didn't reflect that in the build - would that be like being indebted?). Name: Yuna Matsushita *Skills A (46/10) *Ork B (4) *Attributes C (16) *Adept D (2) *Resources E (6000) *Body 4 (-0) *Agility 5 (-4) *Reaction 4 (+3 from Improve reflexes) (-3) *Strength 6 (-3) *Willpower 3 (-2) *Logic 1 (to 2 using 10 karma points) *Intuition 3 (-2) *Charisma 3 (-2) Total used: 16 Magic 6 (6 power points) Adept powers (6 points) *Improved reflexes 3 (-3.5) *Critical Strike (Blades) (-0.5) *Killing hands (-0.5) *Combat sense 1 (-0.5) *Light Body 4 (-1) Skills: *Skill Groups (10 points) * Stealth 3 * Close Combat 5 * Outdoors 2 Skills: (46 points) * Impersonation 5 * Gymnastics 5 * Running 5 * Etiquette 5 * Perception 5 * Forgery 5 * Pilot ground vehicles 3 * First Aid 2 * Free Fall 1 * Locksmith 2 * Demolitions 2 * Escape artist 1 * Archery 5 * Specialization bow (-7 karma) Knowledge and Language skills: Positive qualities: * Mentor Spirit (Cat?? or ancestor spirit?) -5 * +2 to sneaking * +2 to light body * Disadvantage: must roll willpower+charisma to resist taking the high route * Blandness -8 * Natural Athlete -7 * Will to live -3 Total: -23 Negative qualities: * Uncommon mild allergy (kobe beef) +5 * Simsense vertigo +5 * Code of honor (orks) +15 Total: +25 Karma (25) * -10 (raising logic to 2) * -23 (positive qualities) * +25 (negative qualities) * -7 (Specialization bow) total: 10 (for gear) Gear: 6000+10 karma=26000 *Katana 1000 *Bow rating 6 600 nuyen *arrows ratingx2 12/arrowx20=240 *Light crossbow 300 *bolt x20=100 *Chameleon Suit 1700 *Survival kit 200 *Rapelling gloves 50 *Climbing gear 200 *Comm link rating 1 100 *Binoculars 150 (capacity 3) * vision enhancement 3 1500 *lockpicking kit 250 *Endoscope 250 *helmet 100 *Explosive commercial (10 kg rating 5) 1000 *Disguise kit 500? *Detonator cap 75 *Low lifestyle 2000 *Fake SIN rating 1 2500 *glue sprayer 150 *glue solvent 90 *Suzuki mirage 8500 *Dodge scoot 3000 *Shock gloves 500 *ceramic knife 10 *earbuds capacity 1 50 *auditory enhancer rating 1 500 *Funds remaining: 385 nuyen